The Aftermath
by fmfan1980
Summary: Based in the alternate reality visited by Captain Willow Rosenberg of SG1 in An Extraordinary Meeting (Chapter 64), this is just the aftermath of the events in that chapter.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own the rights, characters, locations or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stargate SG1; they belong to their respective owners without whom this fanfiction would not have been possible. All reviews are welcome.

**The Summers Residence.**

'And she's gone' thought Willow to herself after her counterpart, an Air Force Captain from an alternate reality, touched the mysterious device and vanished.

She watched as the older man from the other side caught her after she was flung out before she turned back and looked straight into her younger self's eyes and smiled. Willow returned the smile just as the mirror deactivated.

"Well" said Colonel O'Neill, "that's that."

"Sir?" said the Major, "what are we going to do about those three outside?"

"Hammond's sending some MP's to arrest them" said the Colonel.

"Ummm…." said Willow, "what's going to happen to them?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Red" said the Colonel, "for everything they did and tried to do, we'll make sure that they get put into the deepest, darkest hole we can find."

It was at that moment that the white stone in the Colonel's hand started to blink.

"O'Neill" said Eir, "I am prepared to depart and make my report to Commander Thor."

"Thanks for the lift, pal" replied the Colonel, "can you please take this Quantum Mirror with you and dispose of it. We've had enough adventures with it to last lifetimes."

"Very well" said Eir as he activated the transporter system.

"Goodbye" said the Colonel as everyone watched the mirror vanish in a flash of white light. It was then that her turned to Joyce and Willow who were still looking dumbstruck, "I know, it's cool right."

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at the ceiling before bringing her head back down to look at Joyce and then the Colonel, "so that was an alien? I mean the beaming thing was done by an alien?"

"Yes" said Major Carter.

"Jack" said Daniel as he appeared at the door, "the MP's are here."

"I'll be right out" said the Colonel as he nodded at Joyce and Willow, "Mrs. Summers…. Red, we'll be off now to take care of these people. I'll have some MP's stationed here for tonight and someone from the Pentagon will be coming by tomorrow for you to sign some Non Disclosure Forms."

"No one will know about Willow's counterpart and about Dawn, or the Stargate and what you people do" said Joyce, "just.. thank you for protecting Willow."

"Thanks" said Willow as she shook Colonel O'Neill's hand.

"No problem, Red" said the Colonel as he walked outside.

"Major?" said Willow as she turned to face the blonde woman, "I just wanted to thank you as well."

"Just doing our job, Willow" said the Major, "and you're not in the military, so please call me Sam."

"Sure, Sam" smiled Willow, "umm… would it be alright if I emailed you or something…. About stuff?"

"Anytime" smiled the Major as she handed Willow her card, "this has my personal cell, and my extension on base. Call me if you have any questions or if you just want to talk."

"Thanks" said Willow smiling.

"Ummm… sometimes I may be off-world on missions" said the Major, "so don't think that I'm ignoring you as they can last for days, and sometimes weeks."

"Sure" said Willow.

"Major" said Joyce, "please come by anytime."

"I'll try" said the Major, "the both of you have clearance to find out more about what we're doing, so if you ever come to Colorado Springs…"

"Of course" smiled Joyce, "be careful out there. After Willow, I mean the other Willow, told me what she does for a living; it scares me even more than what goes on here."

"Funny" said the Major, "I feel the other way after what the Captain told us. Especially when she said that this city is a hotbed of a certain type of activity."

"But you're taking it well" said Willow.

"To be honest with you" said the Major, "I'm a scientist first and foremost and I believe what I can see. After what I saw today, well….. yeah."

"Right" said Willow.

"Sam" said Daniel as he and Teal'c approached the door, "Jack's in the jeep waiting on us."

"Sure" said the Major as she looked back at Willow, "I'll keep in touch."

"Please" said Willow smiling as she waved at Daniel and Teal'c before they closed the door, leaving Willow and Joyce alone at home.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Summers" said Willow as she turned and looked at Buffy's mother.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about my dear" said Joyce as she ran her hand through Willow's hair, "listen, I'll go change this shirt and then we'll sit down and talk. Aright?"

"I'd like that" said Willow as Joyce ran up the stairs as Willow when to the sofa and sat down with her legs tucked beneath her body was watched as the jeeps carrying SG1 and Maggie and the two soldiers backed out of the driveway and drove away.

'Captain, huh' thought Willow to herself as looked out the window, 'travelling the stars, battling aliens. Sounds like a job for Buffy than me, especially the last part. Picking up a gun and shooting, fighting on my own… when have I ever been able to do that."

"Willow" said a familiar voice as Willow's thoughts were broken.

"Buffy!" said Willow as she quickly sat up and hugged her best friend.

"Wills" said Buffy, "great to see you too."

"I'm sorry, Buffy" said Willow as she broke down crying, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Wills" said Buffy as she rubbed Willow's upper back in circles, "what's going on?"

As Buffy continued to hug Willow, she felt the redhead start to tremble.

"Wills?" said Buffy, "now you're scaring me."

"Buffy" said Joyce as she walked down the stairs after having changed her top.

"Mom?" said Buffy confused, "what happened? Why's Willow…. well."

"Something happened, Buffy" said Joyce as she reached the bottom stairs before rubbing her hand on Willow's back as she let go of Buffy.

"Professor Walsh….. Professor Walsh…. " said Willow as she struggled to wipe her tears.

"What happened with Professor Walsh?" asked Buffy concerned.

"Buffy" said Joyce as she recalled the cover story that the Colonel had given her to tell Willow's friends, "Professor Walsh was the director of a rogue military operation in Sunnydale."

"What?!" said Buffy as she looked at her mother and then at Willow.

"She somehow found out about Willow's abilities with magic" said Joyce.

"Willow?" said Buffy in shock, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"NO one did, Buffy" said Joyce as Willow closed her eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain why Willow's…." said Buffy as Willow interrupted here.

"She ordered Riley to kidnap me" said Willow as she opened her tear filled eyes and looked nto the wide, shock filled eyes of Buffy.

"What!" screamed Buffy as she stood up, "it's a joke right? I mean…. Will?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy" said Willow softly.

"Where is he?" said Buffy as tears started falling from her eyes too, "where is he!"

"Buffy!" said Joyce as she glared at her daughter as Willow bent down her head and started to cry again.

"Will" said Buffy as she went to hug Willow again, "no, I wasn't shouting at you… please, don't cry. You're safe now… you're safe."

"Mom?" said Buffy as she pointed at the bruising on Willow's cheek.

"Another group of military personnel from the Air Force was tracking this rogue cell, and they tracked it to Sunnydale. They knew about Riley and so followed him, hoping that he would lead them to the leader."

"They didn't know about Walsh?" asked Buffy as Willow continued laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"No" said Joyce, but they luckily managed to catch Riley in the act of kidnapping Willow."

"After you went to see Walsh about that question you had?" asked Buffy to Willow as the redhead nodded.

"Oh Will" said Buffy, "I should never have let you go alone."

"They captured Riley, who later turned on Professor Walsh" said Joyce, "apparently they were conducting experiments with the vampires and demons of Sunnydale."

"Did they get Walsh?" asked Buffy.

"Not at first" said Joyce, "they had a breakout of sorts in that facility, and in the mayhem Professor Walsh escaped with two other soldiers. But after they helped to quieten everything down they went after Walsh again."

"Where was she?" asked an angry Buffy,

"She came here with the two soldiers" said Joyce, "one of them punched Willow. They held us hostage until the ones from the Air Force team was able to rescue us without bloodshed. The only sad part is I had to break one of my vases over a soldier's head."

"Go, mom" said Buffy as she ran her hand through Willow's hair.

"Buffy" said Willow as she looked at Buffy.

"It's alright" said Buffy, "I'm glad you're alright, although I should go ahead and break onto where ever they're holding Riley and give him a piece of my mind."

"One of the Air Force officers said that I could speak up for Riley if I wanted to" said Willow, "and that they'll take that into consideration when trying to figure out what to do with him."

"Willow" said Buffy, "You don't have to."

"I think I do" said Willow, "in the end, he helped the people from the Air Force take Professor Walsh down."

"You don't have to do that for me" said Buffy.

"I think…. I think that maybe he's just a good man inside" said Willow, "I mean, he did turn on Professor Walsh."

"I'm sorry Will" said Buffy.

"Willow" said Joyce, "why don't you go to the guestroom and get some sleep. We'll order some pizza for tonight."

"Sure" said Willow.

"I'll see you later Will" said Buffy as Willow got up and walked up the stairs.

"See you, Buffy" replied Willow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Summers Residence, 2100 hours.**

Joyce was in the kitchen with Buffy when the both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" asked Buffy as she and Joyce headed up to the front door.

"Ummm…. Hello" said Buffy as she was the first to open the door and see two MP's standing on the porch, "can I help you?"

"Ma'am" said one of the MP's, "My name is Sergeant Ryder and this is Sergeant Kirk, we're looking for Mrs. Summers and Miss. Rosenberg. We were told they would be at this address."

"Good evening" said Joyce, "I'm Mrs. Summers."

"Ma'am" said Sergeant Ryder as he nodded his head, "we're here on the orders of Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh" said Joyce, "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"It's quite all right ma'am" said Sergeant Ryder.

"Wont you come in?" asked Joyce as she moved to one side.

"That's fine, ma'am" said the Sergeant as he pointed to a black van on the other side of the street, "we've got our own transport, thank you for the offer though."

"Thanks for coming" said Joyce.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am" said Sergeant Ryder, "The Colonel just wanted me to remind you that someone will be coming from the Pentagon tomorrow with some paperwork for you and Miss Rosenberg to fill out."

"Of course" smiled Joyce.

"Have a good night, ma'am.. Miss Summers" said Sergeant Ryder as the both of them walked towards the van.

"Good night" said Joyce as she closed the door.

"Wow" said Buffy as she headed back to the kitchen with Joyce, "full military guard."

"Yeah" said Joyce as she unconsciously rubbed the area the bullet Forrest fired went through her body. "it was pretty bad, but luckily those Air Force people came through in the end."

"Right" said Buffy, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I could have done something."

"No!" said Joyce loudly as Buffy looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "No, what I mean is that if you were here, then that Professor Walsh may have taken you away too."

"Still" said Buffy, "I know I could have taken those goons."

"I'm glad you weren't here" said Joyce as she hugged Buffy, "I was scared for you. I was afraid that you'd come into the house unexpectedly and that soldier would have fired on you with his gun."

"Mom" said Buffy.

"Listen to me" said Joyce, "I know how strong you are, I know you are agile but never underestimate the power of a bullet. I'm glad you weren't here because if you were, you would have done everything you could to rescue us. But one bullet from that hothead would have killed you and I don't think I could have taken that."

"Mom" said Buffy as she hugged Joyce tightly, "I'm alright, you're alright and Willow's alright."

"I think this has traumatised her" said Joyce.

"She'll be alright" said Buffy, "she always pulls through."

"This time she'll need all of us" said Joyce as Buffy looked at her confused, "she told me about Oz and how he cheated on her. Then today, another two people she considered close also betrayed her. This time they seemed to be willing to do horrible things to find out how her abilities worked."

"God, if I'd known about Riley" said Buffy

Joyce recalled what Willow had told her after her talk with her counterpart; that Maggie had intended to kill the both of them so that she could examine their brains to find out how their powers worked. She recalled at how horrified she felt about the depths of depravity some humans, just as vampires or demons, could go to.

"She needs our support now" said Joyce, "more than ever she needs our support."

"I know" said Buffy, "how long has she been in the guest room?"

"I went up to check on her a few hours ago" said Joyce, "she was lying on her side and just crying. I sat beside her for awhile until she quietly fell asleep."

"Her parents?" asked Buffy.

"I called Xander" said Joyce, "I didn't tell him about what happened and he…"

"Mom" said Buffy, "Xander's like her oldest friend, he should know what happened."

"Let's give her tonight, Buffy" said Joyce, "I have a feeling she doesn't want to be crowded right now."

Just then they heard a scream followed by a familiar voice shouting.

"Willow" said Joyce and Buffy together as they looked at each other before taking off towards the stairs.

As they reached the stairs, they heard knocking on the front door.

"Buffy" said Joyce, "can you get that? I'll go to Willow."

'Alright" said Buffy as she opened the door, only to reveal the two Sergeants who had their hands on their weapons but didn't draw them out.

"Sorry Miss Summers, but Sergeant Ryder heard a scream and…" said Sergeant Kirk as Joyce quickly ran down the stairs.

"Mrs. Summers?" asked Sergeant Ryder, "is Miss Rosenberg…?"

"She's alright" said Joyce who seemed out of breath, "she's alright, she just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" asked Sergeant Kirk.

"Yes" said Joyce as she tried to catch her breath, "thanks for worrying."

"Just doing our job ma'am" said Sergeant Ryder as the both of them stood at ease, "good night again, ma'am"

"Good night" said Joyce as she closed the door before she and Buffy ran up the stairs.

"Will" said Buffy as she and Joyce walked into the room.

"Buff?" said Willow as she sat on one side of the bed which was placed right against the wall. Buffy was shocked at the Willow she saw now, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was all over the place, and she was sitting with her knees pulled close to her body as she trembled.

"Hey" said Buffy as she got on the bed and sat beside the redhead.

"Willow" said Joyce as she sat on the bed and faced her, "what was your nightmare about?"

"They… they took me away" said Willow as tears started to flow down her face; "they took me away to some sterile room and put me on a metal table. So cold… the table was so cold."

Buffy put her arms around her best friend's shoulders when she started to put her arms around herself and shiver.

"You're alright" said Buffy, "mom and I are here."

"I was on the cold table" said Willow, "Professor Walsh…. She…. She was standing there with other people in lab coats. I looked around and saw I.V lines going into my wrists, but I couldn't move. No matter how much I willed my body to move…. I just couldn't. I wanted to scream, call for help…. Call for me… but I couldn't."

"Huh" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce, "did she just say 'call for me'?"

"I think she meant call for you" smiled Joyce as she thought to herself, 'she was calling for her counterpart…. She was hoping she'd save her.'

"Two of the people in lab coats tightened the straps on my feet" continued Willow, "then they strapped my hands to the table. I tried to shout, to beg for my life. But my mouth couldn't move. Then Professor Walsh walked towards me with two other people. She put on a surgical mask as she smiled at me. She said that I'll be the future, that my brain held the key to the soldier she wanted to create. That she'll remember my sacrifice."

"Willow" said Joyce as she held her hand.

"I didn't want to" said Willow in tears, "I didn't want to, not like that."

"Will" said Buffy, "it didn't happen, you have to believe me… this is real. You're awake now."

"She then grabbed a saw… I guess it was a bone saw" said Willow as she looked up at Joyce, "she took the bone saw and brushed my hair away from my forehead. One of the lab coat wearing people asked her if she shouldn't shave my hair. She said there was no need since my body would be going into the incinerator anyway."

"Oh Willow" said Buffy.

"I knew Riley was looking on" said Willow as she started to breakdown again before she regained some semblance of composure, "my eyes were still moving, and I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eyes. I saw regret but he couldn't do anything because he was following orders. I then looked up at Professor Walsh, she said 'thank you Willow' and then she activated the saw. I tried screaming but I couldn't, I felt the saw cut into my skull but I couldn't scream. My eyes were looking at the white fluorescent light as I felt the blood run down the side of my head. The lab coat wearing people then started to laugh, as if watching my suffering was funny. Then I heard a pop and Professor Walsh said that she was done and ordered riley to bring the scale. She then told me that I was a hero, that the Initiative would always remember my contribution to their cause before she put my brain on the weighing scale and smiled. She said that it was amazing. I was confused so I tried to look closer although I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I saw light coming from my brain, a bright white light. Professor Walsh then turned to me and said 'Thank you' before she turned to Riley and ordered him to take my body to the incinerator. Riley picked me up, I tried to plead with him but I couldn't do anything. I was helpless and then we reached the incinerator. He ordered a soldier to open the incinerator and then he walked up with my body to the open door. All he said was 'goodbye Willow, rest in peace', before he threw me inside and closed the door. I could feel the heat from the fire as it melted my skin and flesh… and… that's when…"

"You woke up" said Joyce as she grabbed Willow and hugged her tightly as she broke down, "you woke up, you're safe."

"Mom" said Buffy.

"Can you get her some water, dear?" asked Joyce.

"Of course" said Buffy as she squeezed Willow's shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "you're safe, Will. I'll protect you from now on. I swear."

"Willow" said Joyce after Buffy had left, "everything's alright, you're at home now. You're safe."

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Don't say that, Willow" said Joyce, "you've got two MP's outside to protect you, you've got Buffy to protect and you've got me."

"Thank you" said Willow.

"Mom" said Buffy as she came back in with the water when the doorbell rang.

"You stay with Willow" said Joyce before she turned to face the redhead, "I'll be right back, Willow."

"Alright" said Willow.

"Will" said Buffy as she put her arm around the redhead's shoulders again.

"I'm tired Buffy" said Willow as she lay her head on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sleep" said Buffy, "I'm here."

"K" replied Willow as she closed her eyes again.

Joyce had just paid for the large pizza she ordered for dinner and was in the kitchen as she put some slices on plates for the three of them and put the others into some foil packaging. Taking the plates upstairs, she opened the door and saw that Willow was sleeping as her head lay on Buffy's shoulder, while Buffy lay her head on Willow's with her eyes closed.

Smiling at the two best friends, Joyce slowly closed the door and walked back down the stairs. She then picked up the foil packed pizza and went out the front door to the van.

"Thanks ma'am" said Sergeant Kirk after Joyce handed them the pizza before Joyce headed back into the house and closed the door.

Looking up the stairs, she knew that she still had to ask Buffy about Faith, and most importantly, she had a promise to keep; the promise she made to the alternate Faith. She already made plans to visit Faith, even though she was still in a coma.

'At least she'll know that someone's was there for her' thought Joyce to herself, 'that's what she needs right now.'

"But first" said Joyce as she headed upstairs, "I need to make sure Willow's alright."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Summers Residence, 0945 hours.**

Willow snapped her eyes open and woke up in what seemed to be strange surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she sat up in the strange bed and looked around, "Oh, right. Buffy's house. I'm in her guest room."

As she put her feet onto the carpet, Willow shivered after she remembered the incident that brought her to this situation.

'Riley' thought Willow to herself, 'how could you do that to me? How could you hurt Buffy?'

Willow walked over to the door and opened it before she headed down the stairs where she could hear Joyce talking to someone in the living room.

"Mrs Summers?" said Willow as she reached the living room and noticed that Joyce was talking to someone very familiar, it was the same man that her counterpart had used as a disguise when she and the others had rescued her.

"Willow" said Joyce as she and the man she was talking to stood up.

"Miss Rosenberg, I'm Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon"

"Oh" said Willow, "hello."

"Please" said Major Davis, "take a seat."

"Where's Buffy?" asked Willow as she sat next to Joyce.

"Buffy wanted to stay in and watch over you" said Joyce, "but I told her it would be better if she went for her classes, especially since Colonel O'Neill said that someone would be coming in today to talk to us."

"And that would be you?" said Willow as she pointed at the Major.

"Yes" replied Major Davis, "I'm here to answer any questions that you may have and tell you what's going to happen from this point out."

"OK" said Willow as she looked at Joyce before looking back at the Major.

"First of all" said the Major as he handed Willow a manila folder, "please read over that and then sign it."

"What's this?" asked Willow.

"It's a Non-Disclosure Agreement" said the Major, "the same one that Mrs. Summers had signed yesterday. It basically says that everything you heard in regards to the Stargate, Aliens and others are considered Top Secret. In other words, divulging any information of the Stargate to anyone would be regarded as treason against the US government."

"Oh" said Willow as she looked at Joyce who smiled and nodded at the redhead.

After Willow had signed the documents, she handed the folder back to Major Davis.

"Immediately following the incident yesterday" said the Major, "the Pentagon launched an investigation into the Initiative. While a lot of the things they found is considered confidential, I received permission from my superiors to inform you of a certain…. Ummm…. a certain intrusion into your private life."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

"We found video feeds from your dorm room to the Initiative HQ" said the Major.

"What?" said Joyce and Willow together.

"Wait" said Willow, "you mean they….. they…."

"I'm sorry" said the Major, "but yes, they put miniature cameras and microphones in your room. Although the connection has been severed from the Initiative's side, we'd still like to collect the cameras and microphones from your room. With your permission of course."

"Ye… yes.. of course" said Willow as he hands started to tremble, "get them out of there. Please get them out of there. Did they record anything?"

"Unfortunately yes" said the Major, "and since it is your room, we would prefer it if you were there to witness the removal of these cameras and microphones."

"I…. I…" said Willow as she looked at the Major and then at Joyce.

"Would it be alright if I came along as well?" asked Joyce.

"Of course" said the Major as he looked at Joyce before turning to Willow and held her trembling hands, "I'm hoping that witnessing the removal of these items will at least give you some measure of closure. I know it's not much but…"

"I understand" said Willow, "as long as Mrs. Summers is able to come with me."

"Of course" said Joyce as she ran her hands through Willow's hair.

"Very well" said the Major, "there is one more issue that we need to talk about."

"Alright" replied Willow and Joyce together.

"When Colonel O'Neill was talking to Captain Rosenberg" said the Major, "she mentioned her special status which was due to the way she arrived at the SGC and her abilities."

"Oh?" said Joyce.

"Yes" replied the Major as he looked at Willow, "as of this moment, you have a Top Secret: Presidential Eyes Only file that would only be known to the President. The vice-president or the joint chiefs will not have access."

"The… the President?" said Willow surprised who looked at Joyce who looked equally surprised, "the President of what?"

"The United States" said the Major.

"You're kidding" said Willow surprised.

"No, I am not" replied the Major, "and if one day you do decide to join the SGC, this special status will also be made known to the SGC base commander, at least the next base commander. The current commander, General George Hammond knows about your abilities and is hoping to meet you one day."

"Oh" said Willow in surprise, "not that this isn't great… I mean I'm grateful and all.. but isn't this going a bit too far? I'm no one really special."

"Miss Rosenberg" said the Major as he leaned forward on the couch, "there are other organizations that would be looking to experiment on you if they could. The Initiative was in connection will one such organization known as the NID."

"Bad news?" asked Joyce.

"Yes" said the Major, "but we haven't been able to find any information on you or your abilities that has been sent to them."

"I see" said Willow.

"Miss Rosenberg" said the Major, "with all due respect; it takes someone special to survive in this city. At least based on what I've read from the Colonel's preliminary report."

"Don't think too low of yourself, Willow" said Joyce.

"Oh" said the Major as he reached into his jacket and took out an envelope and handed it to Willow, "this is a letter from the current SGC commander, General Hammond."

"Ummm…. thanks?" said Willow as she took the envelope and opened it.

"So" said Joyce as she watched Willow read the letter, "what's it say?"

"Ummm…" said Willow as her eyes opened wider and wider as he read the letter, "he…. He… he's recommending me for admission into the Air Force Academy?"

"Really?" said Joyce as she looked at Willow and then at the Major.

"Yes" said Willow as she handed the letter to Joyce.

"Wow" said Joyce as she read through the letter.

"Why?" said Willow, "why are you people recommending me for this? I'm nothing, I didn't do anything."

"When Colonel O'Neill submitted his preliminary report immediately after the incident" said the Major, "he wrote about how well your counterpart held up, she worked well in a team and even saved lives. He wrote, and I'm quoting this, 'Captain Rosenberg kicked ass today. I have every reason to believe that with the required training, her counterpart would be able to do the same. Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c are also of the opinion that Miss Rosenberg would be an incredible asset to the SGC in protecting this planet.'"

"But" said Willow, "I'm not her. I'm not my counterpart."

"I know" said the Major, "but we've seen firsthand a glimpse of your potential. They don't want you to be like your counterpart, but they do want you to be a part of a team that protects this planet."

"But…" said Willow as Joyce held her hands and squeezed.

"Major" said Joyce, "let's say that Willow agrees to do this, join the Academy…"

"Mrs. Summers" said Willow as she looked at Joyce in surprise.

"Willow" said Joyce, "I don't really understand a lot of this stuff about alternate realities, but one thing I'm absolutely sure of is that you could be so much more."

"Mrs Summers?" said Willow.

"I know how you really feel about staying here in Sunnydale" said Joyce, "I know why you stayed."

"But…" said Willow as Joyce interrupted her.

"I've seen you today" said Joyce as she put a hand on Willow's cheek, "I saw you happy for the first time, so happy doing something that you loved."

"But it wasn't me" said Willow.

"That's where you're wrong" said Joyce, "she was someone you could be. Forget the powers and weapons and all that, that's not what matters. I want to see you be happy."

"Miss Rosenberg" said the Major, "if you do decide to take up this offer, the Air Force will take care of everything for you. If you decide to go for further studies, we'll even pay for that. But, since the earliest we can put you into the Academy will be a few months from now, you'll be given basic training in hand to hand and weapons proficiency before you get into the Academy. Think of it like a crash course in military protocol."

"But?" said Willow as she continued to look at the letter as she rubbed her forehead.

"The only condition is that you have to attend counselling sessions at least once a week" said the Major as he looked at Willow and Joyce.

"But I don't need to be…" said Willow as the Major interrupted her.

"Have you been having the nightmares yet?" asked the Major softly.

"How?" said Willow and Joyce.

"Its common among victims of your type of situation" said the Major, "the Air Force will be offering you counselling as a condition of you accepting that offer."

"If I don't accept it?" said Willow.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you" said the Major, "for your protection. And if you'd like, we can give you names of some counsellors in the general vicinity of Sunnydale. Of course you can't mention the Stargate or Aliens to them, but we can help you find someone reputable."

"I see" said Willow, "Can I…. I mean can I speak with Major Carter?"

"I'm afraid that she and the team have been called away on an urgent mission" said the Major, "they left a couple of hours ago."

"Oh" said Willow, "do you know when she would be back?"

"We're not sure" said the Major.

"I see" said Willow, "can I have some time to think this over?"

"How does a month sound?" asked the Major.

"Sounds good" said Willow as she kept on looking at the letter, "I guess."

"Willow" said Joyce, "you should talk to Xander, Buffy and the others about this. You know what my feelings are, but ultimately it's your decision and I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you" said Willow as she squeezed Joyce's hand before looking at the Major, "I'd like to go and watch those camera's get ripped out of my room, please."

"Of course" smiled the Major, "I'll wait for you outside."

"Thank you, Major" said Joyce.

"It's no problem" said the Major as he opened the door and walked to an awaiting van.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**214 Stevenson Hall, 1200 hours.**

"Hey Willow…. mum" said Buffy who was waiting outside their room at the dorms, "what's going on?"

"Miss Summers" said Major Davis, "I'm sorry to say but the people the Air Force has been going after had been spying on Miss Rosenberg, and by extension, you for the past day or so."

"What!" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce and then at an upset Willow, "spying?"

"Yes" said Major Davis as two MP's carried out a large box.

"Are those the cameras and microphones?" asked Willow as she pointed at the box that was being hailed out by the two MPs.

"Yes" said the Major as he motioned over to the MP's to hold before looking at Willow, "would you like to take a look?"

"Yes" said Willow as Joyce's hand tightened around the redhead's.

"Very well" said the Major as he told the MP's to put the box down onto the floor and then he crouched down and opened the box.

"Mrs. Summers, Buffy" said Willow as she wiped her eyes and stood up straight, "I think this is something I'd like to do by myself."

"You sure?" said Buffy as she stood beside her best friend.

"Yea" said Willow as she smiled at Buffy before turning to face Joyce, who gace her a small nod.

"Miss Rosenberg" said the Major as he took the box back into the room and closed the door behind him as he and the MP's showed Willow where they took the cameras and microphones from.

While Willow and the others were inside the room, Buffy turned to face Joyce.

"Mom" said Buffy, "you have no ideas how sorry I am."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Joyce, "you couldn't have done anything, and I wouldn't have wanted you to."

"I was interested in Riley" said Buffy, "this wouldn't have happened if I never knew him."

"There's no way to know that" said Joyce as she put an arm around her shoulders, "it could still have happened, I'm just glad you weren't there. Fighting vampires and demons is one thing, I don't think I could have taken it if you were shot right in front of me."

"I could have taken them" said Buffy, "but right now, I just want to hive Riley a piece of my mind."

"Does Giles and Xander know what happened?" asked Joyce.

"No" said Buffy, "Willow said that she'll let them know soon."

"When all of this is settled" said Joyce, "I'll planning on a day trip, I want to visit Faith in the hospital."

"Faith?" said Buffy as she looked at her mother, "why?"

"I've just been thinking about her lately" said Joyce, "she's alone, with no one to look out for her. That does things to people."

"She's dangerous, mom" said Buffy, "she killed the Mayor's aide, she killed that professor because the Mayor told her to, and she almost killed me."

"She's in a coma" said Joyce as she looked at Buffy, "I read somewhere that it's good to speak to coma patients, they can hear you. I just want to show her that she's not alone."

"I'll go with you then" said Buffy, "you're not going alone to visit that crazy…. Person."

"I'll be fine" said Joyce smiling.

"Mom…" said Buffy just as the door to the room opened and Willow and the Major walked out.

"Everything alright, Willow?" asked Joyce as she walked towards the redhead.

"Yes" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Willow" said Buffy.

"Don't worry, Buff" said Willow, "the cameras were pointed at me, although the microphones amy have picked up our conversation from the night before last. You know, when Spike came into our room."

"Oh" said Buffy.

"Miss Rosenberg" said the Major as he motioned to the MP's to take the box away, "I'll be off now, please consider our offer."

"Offer?" asked Buffy as she looked at Joyce, "what offer?"

"Thanks, Major" said Willow, "but I'd like to speak with Sam, before I make a decision?"

"Of course" said Major Davis, "I'll make sure that she calls you once she returns Stateside."

"Thank you" said Willow as she walked up to the Major and hugged him, "thank you for giving me some sense of closure."

"It wasn't a problem" said Major Davis as she stepped back, "we'll be in touch."

"Ma'am" said the Major as he nodded at a smiling Joyce before he looked at Buffy, "Miss Summers, have a good day."

"Goodbye, Major" said Joyce, "and please give Colonel O'Neill and the others a message. Please thank them for saving Willow."

"Of course" said the Major, "goodbye."

"Bye" said Joyce as the Major turned around and walked away.

"Hey Wills" said Buffy as she hugged the redhead, "come on, let's go for lunch."

"Alright" said Willow quietly as she looked at the Major walk away before she went and closed the door.

"Mom?" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce, "come with us."

"Actually" said Joyce as she looked at the look Willow was giving her, "sure…. Burgers?"

"Yep" said Buffy as she held both Joyce's and Willow's hands.

**The Summers Residence, 1900 hours.**

"Hey Mrs. S" said Xander as he and Anya came into the house, "everything alright? Will wasn't too forthcoming on her call. She just said she wanted to talk to us."

"I'll leave the details for Willow" said Joyce, "why don't the both of you have a seat first, we're waiting for Rupert to come and then we'll begin."

"Alright" said Xander as he led Anya to the living room.

"Why is there a hole on the carpet?" asked Anya as she pointed to the hole that Forrest made when he shot at Dawn earlier.

"Yeah" said Xander as he walked up to it, "it's a bullet hole."

Xander then turned to Joyce with worry etched on his face.

"Mrs. Summers, what happened?" asked Xander.

"Willow will tell you" said Joyce, "it's important that she be the one to tell all of you."

Just then the doorbell rang again.

"I'll be right back" said Joyce as she went on to open the door, only to find an older gentleman with glasses standing on the porch.

"Good evening, Joyce" said Giles as he nodded at Buffy's mother.

"Rupert" smiled Joyce as she moved to one side, "please, come in."

"Thank you" replied Giles, "I received Willow's message, it sounded urgent."

"It was" said Willow as she and Buffy walked down the stairs together, "thanks for coming."

"Will?" said Xander, "what's going on?"

"Ummm" said Willow as she looked at Joyce for reassurance and smiled when she nodded, "I think we should all sit down."

"Alright" said Giles as he followed everyone to the living room. He had noticed that Buffy sat alongside Xander and Anya on the couch while Willow had sat next to joyce on two chairs. Giles himself settled on sitting on the armchair which he moved so that he was facing Willow and Joyce.

"Ummm" said Willow, "yesterday, there was an incident that happened to me."

"An incident?" said Anya, "what kind of incident, I mean there are so many….."

"Anya" said Xander, "let Will talk."

"Sorry" replied Anya sheepishly.

"After class yesterday" said Willow as Joyce held Willow's hand and squeezed, "I was almost kidnapped."

"What!?" said Giles and Xander stood up together.

"Who?" said Giles.

"Why?" asked Xander.

"It was Riley" said Buffy as she looked at both Xander and Giles.

"Riley?" said Giles.

"The guy I was interested in" replied Buffy.

"Wait" said Anya, "you said almost kidnapped."

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at Anya, "Riley and Professor Walsh was a part of a secret military organization that was conducting some illegal research into demons and vampires in Sunnydale. They wanted to find a way to control them. Remember those commando's we saw on Halloween?"

"They were really soldiers?" asked Xander surprised.

"Yes" said Willow, "and they must have see me do magic or something, I guess and decided that I should be taken in for questioning."

"Oh Willow" said Giles as he walked over to the redhead, "I'm so sorry."

"They were operating illegally" said Joyce, "and another group from the Air Force was tracking them too. When they saw this Riley person trying to kidnap Willow, they had to move in."

"The Air Force?" asked Xander.

"Yes" said Willow, "they saw what was going on and saved me. One of them actually drove me back here while the others questioned Riley and the other soldiers about the base."

"That was before they went into the base and stopped whatever it was that they were doing" said Joyce, "I talked with the Colonel in charge of the operation and he told me what happened."

"Joyce?" said Giles.

"After they had taken down the base" said Joyce, "apparently Professor Walsh and two other soldiers escaped and came here."

"While you were at home?" asked Anya in shock as she squeezed Xander's hand.

"Yes" said Joyce, "the Air Force personnel who brought Willow here stayed to protect us but she was shot in the shoulder. When she tried to defend us, the soldier shot the carpet to stop her."

"Oh" said Xander, "at least you and Willow were alright."

"Yes" said Joyce as she unconsciously rubbed the area the bullet went through from Forrest's gun, "yes, we were alright. They couldn't harm us since the other Air Force officers managed to come in the nick of time and took Professor Walsh and the others away."

"And that wasn't all" said Willow as she looked at Buffy who nodded at the redhead to continue, "they had also bugged my room with cameras and microphones."

"Oh dear lord" said Giles.

"Someone from the Pentagon came by earlier today and told me about it" said Willow, "he even showed me the box that was full of cameras and microphones. He wanted me to have some closure."

"Oh Will" said Xander as he walked up to Willow and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, I wish I was there to help you."

"Same here" said Buffy.

"Are you people idiots?" said Anya as everyone looked at her surprised.

"Willow" said Anya as she looked at the redhead, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, I really am and just know that I'm not criticising you in any way. What happened to you should never happen to anyone. What I have to say is for Buffy and Xander."

"Ahn" said Xander, "not now."

"No" said Anya, "the both of you say that you wish you were there for Willow, great… good for you… really… it's just that if you were there, you could have been shot with a bullet and died."

"No we…." said Buffy.

"Don't say that" said Anya as she held on to Xander and looked at Buffy, "we have enough to worry about with demons and vampires, I don't need to worry about my boyfriend facing off against trigger happy soldiers who were so willing to break the law. You think you could just tell them that you're the Slayer and that they would have let you go? They would have probably shot you and took you away with Willow to be experimented on."

"Anya" said Joyce as she got up and smiled, "I've already talked to Buffy about this, it's alright. Everyone's safe."

"Did they threaten you as well?" asked Giles as he looked at Joyce.

"Yes" said Joyce, "they wanted to make my death looks like a accident before burning the house down."

"Oh God" said Giles as he stood up, "I'm glad that the other people from the Air Force were able to save you and Willow."

"The other woman who was protecting us helped a lot too" said Willow as she remembered how Dawn had beat Forrest, "and the other two female Air Force personnel stopped them from doing anymore damage."

"I'm just glad that no one else was hurt" said Giles as he stood up and approached Willow, "I'm glad you're doing alright."

"Me too" said Willow.

"But…." Said Joyce as she looked at Willow and nodded.

"But?" said Buffy, "there's a but?"

"They told me that other groups, one in particular would be wanting to come after me now" said Willow, "and the Air Force offered me protection."

"You're kidding" said Xander, "the military messed up and now they want to help you?"

"The Air Force wasn't to help me" said Willow.

"That offer that man was talking about?" asked Buffy.

"Yes" said Joyce as she squeezed Willow's hand.

"What was the offer?" asked Giles.

"The Air Force wants me" said Willow as Xander and the others looked on in surprise, "one of the officers who came to rescue me, I've read up on her. She's one of the smartest people and one of the toughest women I've met since the first time I've met Buffy. She and her superior officers recommended me for admission into the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs."

"Willow" said a still shocked Buffy, "you're serious?"

"Yes" said Willow as she took out the letter and showed it to Buffy who read it before showing it to Xander and then Giles.

"It's a great opportunity, Buffy" said Joyce, "it's a great opportunity for Willow."

"Willow" said Buffy, "you can't go."

"Buffy" said Joyce, "it's her decision."

"I know, but…." Said Buffy as Xander interrupted the Slayer.

"Will" said Xander, "if you go.. I mean… what happens to us? What happens to the Scoobies? If you go to the Academy and graduate, then you'll be bonded. You'll be active, you can't simply just quit after you're done. I mean… come on, it's always been you and me since we were kids in Sunnydale. You should stay, Buffy will look out for you. We'll all look out for you, we'll protect you."

"I can't believe you" said Anya.

"Ahn" said Xander as he turned back to face his girlfriend, "stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

"What?" said Anya as she looked at Willow and at Joyce.

"NO" said Willow as she returned Anya's look, "I really want to know what you think. I know we haven't exactly looked eye to eye on a lot of things but I'd still like your input."

"Ummm" said a surprised Anya, "thanks."

"So…" said Joyce.

"Oh" replied Anya as she looked at Buffy and then at Xander, "this is Willow's decision completely. She should do what's best for her, not what's best for Buffy, or Xander, me or Giles or even Joyce. She should do something that she can live with in the morning. This is a massive opportunity, isn't it?"

"Yes" said Willow quietly, "it is."

"Have you made a decision?" asked Anya as she approached Willow as held both her trembling hands.

"No" said Willow, "the man who came from the Pentagon gave me a month to decide."

"It's a massive decision" said Anya, "but the opportunity…"

"Equally massive" said Willow.

"You have my support" said Anya, "whatever you decide, you have my support."

"Mine too" said Joyce.

"Mom!" said Buffy.

"Buffy" said Joyce, "the both of you are best friends, she needs your support for either decision."

"I… I… I'm sorry" said Buffy as she wrapped her hands around herself and stepped back.

"Buffy" said Joyce as she walked to her daughter and hugged her, "shh….. Willow hasn't made a decision yet, but she needs your support no matter what."

"Don't go" said Buffy as she looked at Willow.

"Yeah, Will" said Xander, "I need my Wills here."

"Rupert?" said Joyce as she looked at a still surprised Watcher.

"Willow" said Giles as he walked towards the Redhead, "the Watchers Council can protect you, I can request a favour from them. The Government won't come after you again, I promise."

"Can you really do that?" asked Buffy.

"I can try" said Giles as he looked at Buffy before turning his head to look at Willow, "but its up to Willow."

"Come on Will" said Xander, "take the offer, I mean the Council one."

"I… I…." said Willow as she looked at the group of people looking right at her, "I want to think about the offer from the Air Force."

"What!?" said both Buffy and Xander.

"Are you certain, Willow?" said Giles quietly.

"Yes" said Willow, "I made a promise to Sam that I'd think about it."

"You can just pretend to think about it" said Xander as he turned to Giles, "call your contacts, get her the protection."

"Xander" said Anya, "she said no."

"NO she didn't" said Xander as he turned to Willow, "right?"

"Xander" said Willow, "please."

"No" said Xander, "I'm not letting you go."

"Neither am I" said Buffy, "if you go, then the both of us are going."

"Buffy" said Giles, "this is completely Willow's decision, and you leaving is not up for debate. You are the Slayer, the guardian of the Hellmouth. I'm sorry but Sunnydale needs you more than Colorado Springs."

"I quit, then" said Buffy, "I'm leaving unless Willow stays. An there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Buffy" said Giles.

All this while, Joyce looked on as Willow stepped back and sat on the chair and put her hands into her hands.

"Willow" said Joyce as she walked over to the redhead, "do you want to go to bed?"

"I wish I'd gotten to know more about her" whispered Willow, "I was angry at her for leaving everyone behind but she made the wish but she chose to stay. Why can't I be more like her?"

"She's not you" whispered Joyce as she heard the group behind her and Willow bickering, "but she loves her work. She told me as much."

"But" said Willow, "I want to go, I want to step through and see what's out there… my God Mrs. Summers, aliens saved your life, I want to meet them. I want to do something more with my life, but can I do it at the cost of Buffy and Xander's friendship?"

"I'm sure your counterpart faced the same thing from her Buffy and Xander" said Joyce, "whatever happened, it sure looked like she was happy. Happy with her friends, happy with….. happy with… Dawn, she loved what she was doing."

"Do you think I should call Major Davis and accept the offer?" asked Willow.

"It's up to you" said Joyce as she ran her hand through Willow's hair, "I'll support everything you do."

"Giles" said Buffy as she walked towards Joyce and Willow, breaking their conversation, "I wantthe number. I'll call on behalf of Willow. I'll ask them… no.. I'll tell them to protect Willow."

"No" said Willow.

"Do it, Buff" said Xander.

"Xander" said Anya, "its Willow's decision."

"We're helping her make it" said Xander, "my duty is to protect her Ahn, I need to protect her."

"Me too" said Buffy as she grabbed the phone.

"Stop!" shouted Willow as she stood up and faced everyone who had simply stopped moving.

"Will?" said Buffy who had tears in her eyes already.

"Please, just stop" said Willow, "this is my decision, it's something that I have to do for me. Just let me make the decision, please."

"Will" said Xander, "we're trying to help you."

"Xan" said Willow, "we've always done everything together, this time… this time I need to do this for myself. I need to finally take responsibility for my own life. I've always had you watch out for me…. protecting me….. this time I need to learn how to look after myself."

"Will" said Xander, "your parents….."

"They've never been there" said Willow, "you know that Xander. I've done everything for everyone else. I stayed here in Sunnydale for my friends at the cost of the other opportunities that were offered to me. I stayed to make other happy, I changed myself… became someone else to make others happy. You know what I love?"

Willow looked on as Xander and Buffy shook their heads.

"I love technology" said Willow, "I love to build things, I love to see how things work, I love taking things apart and then rebuilding them. But I've had to give all that up so that I'm less nerdy when I'm around you or Buffy."

"Will" said Buffy, "I never asked you to change."

"You weren't explicit" said Willow, "but it was implied. I changed for you and Xander, and now… now, I've been given this new opportunity. You really want me to give it up?"

"Will" said Xander, "you can build things here, you don't need to go all the way to Colorado Springs."

"But I want to be something more" said Willow, "Xan, you were soldier guy during Halloween. You have all the memories of what it's like. Buffy, you're already special… you're the Slayer. I'm nothing, but this offer from the Air Force gives me a chance to truly be myself… to be something more."

"What are you saying?" said Buffy as she slowly sat down on the sofa with Joyce who had seen how upset Buffy had gotten.

"I think… I think….." said Willow as she looked at the letter and smiled, "I think I want to do this, I want to see what I'm capable of, I want to reach my potential."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Giles.

"Yes" smiled Willow, "I'm sure."

"Then congratulations" said Giles as he hugged Willow, "I want you to be happy, and if this is what makes you happy then….. I'm all for it."

"Thank you" said Willow.

"I'm sorry" said Xander as he grabbed his coat and open the door, "I don't support this."

"Xander" said Anya.

"I'm sorry, Will" said Xander as he slammed the door shut.

"Xan" said Willow as she ran to the door.

"Willow" said Anya as she grabbed the redhead's shoulder, "give him some time."

"Alright" said Willow.

"You made a decision for yourself" said Anya as she hugged Willow, "I'm happy for you. You have my support."

"Thanks" said Willow.

"I'll talk to him" said Anya, "he's just upset but he'll come around."

"Thanks" said Willow as she hugged the former vengeance demon.

"I'll see you later" said Anya as she opened the door and ran after Xander.

"Bye" said Willow before she closed the door and turned to face an upset Buffy, "Buff, Sam said that she and the others will be helping me with combat training before I get to the Academy. But I was wondering if I could maybe start some of my training with you? Especially in hand to hand combat? Please?"

"I… I… I'm sorry" said Buffy as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh" said an increasingly upset Willow as she looked at Joyce and then Giles, "what have I done?"

"You made a decision for yourself" said Joyce as she hugged Willow, "I just want you to be happy and I want you to find yourself. Take every opportunity that comes your way and make yourself happy."

"She's right, Willow" said Giles, "if this makes you happy, then you should do it."

"Thanks Giles" said Willow.

"You better get some sleep" said Giles, "we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Busy day?" asked Willow in confusion.

"Training" smiled Giles, "I'll train you every day in unarmed combat until the Air Force takes over."

"Oh thank you!" said Willow as she hugged Giles, "thank you so much."

"And don't worry about Buffy" said Joyce as she squeezed Willow's shoulder before she headed up the stairs, "Buffy will understand."

"Mrs. Summers?" said Willow.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Thank you" said Willow with a smile.

"It was nothing my dear" replied Joyce as she headed up.

"Good night, Willow" said Giles as he opened the door.

"Thanks again, Giles" said Willow as she closed the door behind him.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Common Area, Stevenson Hall, One Week later, 1200 hours.**

Willow had just finished another training session with Giles when she noticed that her Wicca group was already gathered in the common area of her dorm. She walked past the small group as they started to talk about baking some cakes for a bake sale when one girl, a blonde, had nervously asked about doing some conjuring spell when the lead girl suddenly shot down that idea.

The redhead was going through her mail when she heard the blonde girl talk and she looked up and saw the girl who had talked looking back at her. After giving her a small smile, Willow knew that she recognized the girl from when she used to be a part of the group. She hadn't really met her properly but Willow knew that she was extremely shy and nervous, that the girl rarely talked unless she was spoken too. And also, she just confirmed to Willow that she was a real witch in a group of wannabe's.

'Maybe she could help Buffy after I leave' thought Willow to herself.

Upon thinking about Buffy, Willow's face fell. Her best friends, both Xander and Buffy, still weren't supporting her wanting to join the Air Force, although the others were supporting her. Even Willow's parents were surprised but eventually gave Willow their support. She still hasn't been able to talk to Major Carter, but Willow recalled that the Major told her that she could be off-world for days or weeks at any one time.

'Maybe she's still off-world' thought Willow to herself, 'but I hope she gets back soon.'

"Alright" said the lead girl of the group, "we'll have a session next Tuesday, and remember to bring some ideas for the bake sale."

"Sure" said another girl as she slowly got up and walked past Willow.

As Willow was turning around to get up the stairs, she noticed the blonde girl stand up and then give her a small wave. Willow returned the wave before she stopped turning around and walked towards the girl, all the while carrying her mail with her.

"Hi" said Willow as she approached the blonde girl.

"H… Hi" said the girl, "I…. I've seen you in the group, but not for the pa.. past few weeks."

"Yeah" said Willow, "I've had some things come up. I really haven't had the time to take part in the Wicca group meetings."

"Oh" said the girl as she looked around nervously, "we… well, I.. I should get going."

"Ummm.." said Willow as she grabbed the girl's hand, "wait, ummm….. I'm actually not doing anything now. If you're not busy, or anything.. would you like to grab a tea.. or coffee or something? I mean if you're not doing anything."

"Who… me?" asked the girl.

"Yeah" smiled Willow, "I'm not talking to anyone else."

"Umm… o… ok" smiled the girl, "I…. I… would like that."

"Great" said Willow, "oh, where's my manners… I'm Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

"Hi… hi" said the girl as she looked at the floor before looking back up at Willow, "I… I'm Tara, Tara Maclay."

"Well, Tara" said a smiling Willow, "you know the Espresso Pump?"

"Yea" said Tara, "but I'm not sure how to get there. I don't really know the city that well."

"No problem" said Willow as she pointed towards her room, "I actually need to take a shower and then we could go together, I mean if you don't mind waiting that is."

"I… I don't mind" smiled Tara, "I… I'll wait here for you."

"Cool" smiled Willow as she turned around and ran up the stairs.

**Sunnydale General Hospital, Special Wing, that same time.**

"Hello" said Joyce as she walked up to the lady at reception with a vase full of flowers, "I'm looking for Faith Lehane's room."

"Are you a relative?" asked the woman at reception.

"No" said Joyce, "but she's a friend of the family. Truthfully though, she doesn't really have a family other than myself. I have been out of town for awhile and I only recently heard from my daughter about what happened to Faith, so that's why I'm here to visit here."

"Right" said the woman as she handed Joyce a piece of paper, "please fill in your particulars."

"Sure" said Joyce as she put the vase on the table before she filled out the piece of paper.

"Nice flowers" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" replied Joyce as she signed her name before handing the paper back to the woman.

"She's down the hall, fifth door to the left" said the receptionist as she looked at the piece of paper before she looked up at Joyce, "enjoy your visit, Mrs. Summers."

"Thanks" said Joyce as she picked up the vase and walked towards Faith's room.

As she was walking, Joyce failed to notice the strange look that the receptionist was giving her as she walked away. If Joyce had turned around, she would have noticed the receptionist hurriedly picking up a phone from her pocket and worriedly dialling a number.

"I need to talk to Mr. Travers" said the receptionist as she watched Joyce reach the room, then open the door and enter the room with Faith, "no, this is urgent. I've just had the mother of the Slayer, Buffy Summers visit Faith Lehane. Please advice on the next course of action."

While the receptionist was waiting for Mr. Travers to come onto the line, Joyce was placing the vase of flowers on the side table next to Faith's bed. Joyce then grabbed a chair and placed it next to Faith's bed. Before she sat down, Joyce just stood over Faith and ran her hands through the brunette's hair. Seeing that her hair seemed out of place, she swept the Slayer's hair back and away from her face. That was when Joyce saw the bruises and the scars that were on Faith's upper torso and face.

"Oh, Faith" said Joyce to herself as she caressed the brunettes cheeks before she sat down next to the bed.

"I don't know if you remember me, Faith" said Joyce, "I'm Mrs. Summers… Joyce…. You know, Buffy's mom."

Joyce looked at the machines that measured her brain activity but it was still running flat, with no discernable peaks anywhere, indicating that she had no brain activity.

"You know" smiled Joyce as she turned back to look at Faith, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I sure hope you can… I mean I heard that coma patients can hear people talking.. so I really hope that you can hear me. Honestly, I don't know what to say…. I mean…. What do you say to someone who's in a coma?"

Joyce then got up and paced around the room before she stopped and smiled at Faith. She then walked towards her and pulled up her chair directly next to Faith and held her hand tightly.

"Something amazing happened Faith" said Joyce, "I found out that there are other realities out there in the universe. Its not really that great of a news for me since in one of them I actually died…. Damn, I can't believe I died. Anyway, three people came to this reality through a special device. They included an alternate version of Willow. I couldn't believe it, she's like the one you and I know, but still I could see a difference. She was tough, a fighter, confident in herself and caring about others. Another person who came through was my daughter. I know what you're thinking, Buffy is my daughter; but apparently I had another daughter in that reality. Her name is Dawn, and she's brave and beautiful just like Buffy. And the third person, the third person was an alternate version of you, Faith."

Joyce squeezed Faith's hand as she lay another hand on her forehead.

"I made her a promise Faith" said Joyce, "I made the alternate version of yourself a promise. I promised that I'd look after you while you were in this coma, that I'd look after you after you wake up. You don't need to worry, just know that there will be someone watching out for you and waiting for you to wake up. But, there are something's I need answered too. Something's that the alternate Willow said, about an accident and a murder. I guess I could wait to ask you when you wake up but… I want you to be completely honest with me. I need for you to trust me. Don't push me away when you wake up, I want to look after you… I want to take care of you and Buffy. I'll come visit you every week and bring fresh flowers for you. I really don't know what flowers you like… maybe you can tell me when you wake up… but in the meantime I hope you like these."

**The Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, 1400hours.**

"So" said Willow as she sat across from the shy Tara, "how long have you been practising?"

"My entire life" said Tara as she looked down at the table before she looked at Willow, "my.. my mother had a lot of power… kind of like you."

"Oh" said Willow in surprise, "I… well.. I mean… I don't really have that much power. I mean…"

"But you do" smiled Tara nervously, "I can feel it."

"I see" said Willow, "I'm trying not to use it too much… I mean I used to be carefree in using magic but something recently happened to me that make me rethink all of that.."

"Oh" said Tara, "did… I mean.. is that why you stopped coming for the Wicca group?"

"Kinda" said Willow, "I mean…. I met someone who showed me what it would be like to live a life without magic. I just wanted to give that a try, but so far I've gone about a week without using."

"Oh" said Tara, "that… that's good."

"It is?" asked Willow surprised.

"Yes" smiled Tara nervously as she nodded her head, "my mother used to tell me that magic itself can be extremely addictive if you're not careful, which is why I don't use it that much as well… I mean unless I absolutely have to."

"You know" said Willow as she leaned forwards towards Tara, "usually I would have wanted to try out a few spells… but instead… would you like to have dinner or something? I mean as a friend… its not a date or anything.. I mean unless you want it to be a date… well to be honest with you I just got out of a relationship so… you know what I mean?"

"I… I…" said Tara as she started to laugh, "I… think that you're babbling."

"Yeah" said Willow as she scratched her head nervously, "I tend to do that."

"Din.. dinner would actually be nice" said Tara as she smiled at Willow.

"Great" said Willow as she sipped her tea.

"It is" replied Tara.

"So it's a date" said Willow as she suddenly shook her head, "I mean not a date date… just a dinner date… you know…. Aiii."

"Yes" smiled Tara, "I know."

"There's something else I should tell you" said Willow as she placed her hands on the table, "I wont be here for too long."

"What… what do you mean?" asked Tara surprised.

"I've been offered a place at the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs" said Willow, "and I've accepted it…. Although a couple of friends of mine still haven't accepted my decision. I just wanted you to know before…. I mean…. Would it be presumptuous of me to think that eventually the both of us could be more than friends one day, even after a bad break up?"

"W… well…" said Tara nervously, "I… I… I'd just like to say congratulations first… and…. well, I mean…."

"Right" said Willow, "I'm sorry, sometimes I just get too excited and…."

"No" said Tara as she grabbed Willow's hand to the surprise of both of them, "I…. I… don't think it's presumptuous or anything like that… maybe we can take it one day at a time. Who knows, maybe I'll decide to come to attend the University of Colorado there. I hear they have a good Art History programme…. Unless that's a bit too creepy. I mean.. if we hit it off that is…. Even if we don't.. its kind of nice to have a friend… I don't really know anyone here."

"No" said Willow as she smiled at Tara, "it's not creepy, I… I actually think that kinda sweet…. You know."

"So" said Tara as she raised her cup of tea, "one…. One day at a time?"

"One day at a time" smiled Willow as she raised her cup as well and clinked it with Tara's, "one day at a time."

**Giles' Apartment, 1500 hours.**

"Giles" said Buffy as she walked into her former watchers house, "I want you to stop."

"Good afternoon to you too, Buffy" said Giles as he closed the door after Buffy walked into his home and put her bag on his couch.

"Yea" said Buffy, "listen, I need you to stop."

"Stop what?" asked Giles, unsure about what Buffy was talking about.

"Stop training Willow" said Buffy, "Mom was excited about you training her in preparation for going to the Academy. I need you to stop, tell her you're busy or something."

"Why?" asked Giles as he went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Because I don't want her to go" said Buffy, "your training is encouraging her even more, Xander and I talked about it and we agree that you need to stop training her. You should do the responsible thing and try to convince her that its dangerous to join the military, especially after what happened to her."

"Buffy" said Giles, "its not your decision to make, neither is it Xander's. Willow made the decision to attend the Academy because that's what she wants to do."

"But she's not ready" said Buffy, "she's Willow, she's never fought before on her own."

"Buffy" said Giles, "she can fight, I've been training her to fight and she's improved vastly over the past week. You should see her train."

"She'll be killed out there" said Buffy as tears came to the eyes, "I don't want to lose my best friend, don't you understand."

"I understand, Buffy" said Giles, "that why I'm training her, that's why she's going with my support, Anya's support and Joyce's support. She needs yours and Xander's support too. She knows the dangers that could come her way, I already talked to her about it but she thinks that this is a fantastic opportunity for her. Do you really want to take that away from her?"

"But I'll be losing my best friend" said Buffy as she sat down on the couch and sobbed into her hands.

"You're not losing Willow" said Giles, "I read up on the Academy website."

It was then that Buffy raised her head and looked at Giles.

"Fine" said Giles, "I asked Willow to show me the website."

"Right" said Buffy, "and?"

"It said that cadets need support from home" said Giles as he sat next to Buffy, "we have to give her our emotional support through phone calls, emails or even the normal mail which I maintain is still better that that monster of electronic mail."

"Giles" said Buffy.

"She needs us" said Giles quietly, "especially after what happened to her, she needs our support more than ever."

"I don't know if I can" said Buffy quietly.

"Come see her train one day, Buffy" said Giles, "and then you can see how she takes care of herself. When she puts her mind to it, she can achieve anything she wants. And she really wants this. I have a feeling that the Air Force will be lucky to have her. And you should be proud of her for doing this, its not easy leaving everyone you know and love and heading to a totally different situation."

"I know how that feels" said Buffy quietly, "I left all my friends and came to Sunnydale, remember?"

"I know" said Giles, "and you had support her to help you through that transition. Now Willow needs our support from here. According to her, she's made friends with one of the officers who saved her from being kidnapped. She told me that this Carter person is extremely intelligent and one of the foremost people in Astrophysics. She said she wants to get into engineering at the Academy. Willow is excited but she still needs you and Xander. If you don't support her, it would be like you're giving up on her. Is that how you want her to remember you?"

"No" said Buffy, "No, I don't…. but… I'm scared."

"Don't be" said Giles, "come by tomorrow, Willow's coming for training. See her…. she'd also like some pointers from you just so you know."

"Alright" said Buffy as she wiped her tears, "I'll come and see her train with you."

"Good" said Giles, "now, I have some leftover Moussaka. Can I interest you some?"

"Ummm…" said Buffy as she got up, "nah,. It's alright. Not really feel up to having any mousse right now. I guess I better get going, I have class in an hour or so."

"Alright" smiled Giles as Buffy opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

Giles walked up and shut the door as he thought to himself, 'Be there for her, she'll need the both of you for this transition.'

TBC.


End file.
